


Main Street AU

by Supesau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Main Street AU, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supesau/pseuds/Supesau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU set on Main Street of Small Town, USA in which everyone owns their own shop, Kevin is the college student visiting Charlie Bradbury's comic book store every Wednesday, Dean stops into the cafe/bakery owned by the two brothers Castiel and Gabriel every other day before he goes to work at his and Bobby's auto-shop right next door, and Dean may or may not flirt with anything that has two legs and a heartbeat.  Sam is a lawyer and his fiancee Jesica is a doctor and have moved to town to be closer to the family.  Meanwhile CEO rivals Crowley(No first name) and Dick Roman are fighting over zoning rights on Main Street.  And Chuck Shurley and his weird girlfriend Becky also happen to own a bookshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What the fuck do you mean “ghost-proof” your car? You realize there is no such thing as ghost’s right?” A tall man, in a greasy pair of overalls, holding a rag in his hands snapped at five twenty-somethings.  
“What we mean is cover the car in a layer of iron.” The so called leader of the group spoke slowly, enunciating every word like the mechanic-- Dean Winchester-- was a moron.  
“Look, Ed. I can’t cover an entire car in iron because it would weigh the car down to the point that it wouldn’t be able to leave the fucking garage-and I don’t want you here longer then you need to be.”  
“But we need it to keep the ghosts away so…” Harry, Ed’s second in command, leaned in, waving his hand on.  
“Guys. I’m trying to be nice here, but you starting to get on my last goddamn nerve!”  
The five ghost-hunters stepped back from the fuming mechanic, worried for their safety.  
-  
-  
-  
“Charlie, don’t you think you should…tell the poor kid?” a tall women, with brown hair done up in a side-bun, looked down at the flame-haired owner of the comic book store-located just down the street from Singer’s mechanics where Dean just so happened to work.  
“I’m pretty sure he knows-I mean, everyone knows.” Charlie shrugged, “And besides, Kevin is like our best customer-- the kid’s in here every Wednesday.”  
“Well call me the jealous type, but I don’t like the way he looks at you.”   
Charlie smiled brightly for her girl. She wouldn’t say she liked it when Dorothy got jealous, but she liked it when Dorothy got jealous.  
“Well, looks like our best customer is ready to buy.” Dorothy jerked her chin to the short college student standing at their counter-wearing the usual marvel t-shirt and hoodie. Charlie turned to cash register and grinned at the first-year collegian.  
“Hey, Kev. How’ve you been?” She asked cheerily.  
“Uh, uh I’m good.” He smiled nervously and pushed the comics toward the flamed haired woman. “I…I was wondering if uh, maybe you could uh, recommend some new comics for me? Like I mean-if you have the time-“ Kevin looked around the empty store, he was the only one in right now, but he knew a couple of girls that lived on his floor that came here every week too, and they would probably be here soon.  
Charlie smiled. “Of course, what did you have in mind-anything you wanted to try?”  
“I uh, I was thinking maybe Batman-“ Kevin stopped the second he saw the cold glare Charlie fixed him with. “No! No! Not Batman, not Batman uh, uh, maybe Iron Man?”  
Charlie relaxed her stare smiling just a bit.   
“Yeah! That’s what I meant, Iron Man!”  
“Well come with me, and I’ll show you where to start!”  
Charlie walked around the counter heading towards the back of the shop, Kevin right on her heels. Dorothy rolled her eyes and called a greeting as two other regulars entered the small store.  
-  
-  
-  
“I just don’t understand why you would open this place in such a small town.” The man sitting at the counter spoke to the tall, black haired man with the blue eyes.  
“Because Raphael,” The black haired man’s brother spoke up, entering from the kitchen, “This is a coffee shop. And Newvale is a college town. And what does a college town have a lot of Raphael?”  
The dark-skinned man shrugged. “College students?”  
“Exactly! And college students live off of coffee! It’s their life blood! Do you know how many kids are in here during finals and mid-terms to study and try to replace their blood with caffeine?” The brunette man, Gabriel, asked.  
“A lot?”  
“Precisely-I don’t know how things are in Nigeria-“  
“Gabriel” The black haired man-Castiel-sighed “He’s from South Africa.”  
“Same difference.”  
“No. Not the same difference.”  
The door chimed and in walked two girls-regulars-who sat themselves in an eight person booth. Castiel had asked them if they were saving seats once-but they had just laughed and said they just wanted to be “those people”.  
“Yo Cas!” One called. Gabriel nudged him.  
“Go take their order little brother, I’ve got an oven to check.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes and took a sip from his own coffee.  
-  
-  
-  
“And here are the blueprints you wanted Mr. Crowley.” A well dressed woman with long brown hair walked into the large office of the CEO of the Crowley Development Group.  
“Thank you Bela. How does my schedule look for the rest of the day?” Crowley asked turning to face his fellow English-woman.  
“Well you have a meeting with Roman Enterprises in about twenty minutes to discuss the commercialization of Newvale.”  
“Of course, of course. And, Dick and his boys are coming for their little visit today.”  
“Should I prepare the good scotch sir?”  
“And give them my Craig? I think not! Get the low shelf bottle of shit we keep for guests. Dick Roman is an arsehole who will be having as hellish as an experience I can give him. The rights to Newvale will be mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah, yeah.  No I’ll be home in time for dinner.  No, I know it’s important, we’ve got to meet with planner.” The man sat at his desk talking on his phone

            “ _Just_ please _be on time this time Sam.  It was so embarrassing sitting there by myself.”_

Sam tried not to laugh. “I promise I’ll be on time Jess.  I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

            _“Alright.  I believe you.  Go do lawyer stuff.”_

“And you go do doctor stuff I’ll see you in a few hours.”

            _“Alright.  I love you.”_

“Love you too.” He hung up and looked up at the knock against his door.  “Come in.” He called.  The door opened and in walked a small brunette-young, pretty, and smiling.

            “Mr. Winchester right?” She asked unsure.  In her hands was a stack of folders.

            “Uh, yeah.  Call me Sam, please.”

            “I’m Ruby, I’m new the junior partner.”

            “Oh, you’re the one that Mr. Roman hired personally.”

            “That would be me.  And these would be for you.” Ruby held out to Sam the thick sheaf of folders.  He smiled and took them from her.

            “Thanks.”

            “No problem, I’ll see you around Sam.” She pulled the door closed behind her.  Sam stood there for a moment and shook his head.

            “Head outta the gutter Winchester” He muttered to himself, picking up his phone to give his brother a call and let him know he wouldn’t be making it to the bar that night.

-

-

-

            “Adam.” Dean greeted as the officers led the youngest Winchester out of the holding cell.

            “Dean.” He smiled.

            “The fuck did you do this time?”

            “Uh, possession, and….” Adam looked away trying to think.

            “And resisting arrest.” The officer supplied.  Dean shook his head.

            “You call me in the middle of a work day to bail your ass out for this?”

            Adam just shrugged. 

            “Next time, don’t bother callin’.  Me or Sam.” Dean turned to walk away.

            “Hey, aren’t you gonna give me a ride?”

            “You can walk yourself home!” Dean snapped.

-

-

-

            “Seriously Sam, we need to do something about this kid.” Dean spoke into the phone as he unlocked the door to the bar.

            “ _Well what do you suggest? Military School?”_

            “It’s always an option.” Dean shrugged, stepping into the darkened building.  By day he worked with Bobby at the auto body shop, and by night he ran a bar.  Originally it had been to help put Sam through school at Stanford, but now it was just a huge profitable piece of business thanks to Newvale being a college town.

            “ _We’re not sending Adam to a freaking military school._ ”

            “Then what the hell do we do Sam?”

            “ _I don’t know, but we aren’t just getting rid of the kid.  Dad would blow a fuse if he could hear you right now._ ”

            “Sam.” Dean’s tone was a warning.

            “ _Look, let’s just take some time to think about this.  We could always send Adam to rehab._ ”

            “Fine. Whatever.  When are you getting here?”

            “ _…I’m not coming in tonight.  Me and Jess are meeting with the wedding planner._ ”

            “Great, what the hell am I supposed to do? I can’t handle this place by myself!”

            “ _Gee it’s almost like we hired someone last week to work for occasions just like this.  And get this, I checked the schedule last night.  Guess who’s working for the first time tonight?”_

“You know what little brother, you enjoy being whipped and seeing that wedding planner.  I get to spend the whole night with a hot college chick.”

            “ _She’s twenty Dean.  You’re nearly fifteen years older than her._ ”

            “So?”

            “ _You’re gross dude._ ”

            “You say I’m gross, I say I have a healthy sex life.”

            “What about your sex life?”

            Dean jumped and turned to see said college girl.  She was short, no taller than five feet, she had wild, fiery red hair and eyes as green as Dean’s own, covered by a pair of glasses.

            “Uh, nothing.  Thanks for showing up tonight Kodi.”

            “I kinda have to.  You hired me after all.” She rolled her eyes and headed to the back to change into her uniform.

            “ _Dean?  You still there?_ ”

            “Yeah, yeah.  Look Sam I have something to deal with, wish me luck alright?”

            “ _Dude, don’t even try she can su-_ ” Dean hung up before Sam could finish speaking and began to prep the bar for the night.  It was Friday, so the place was gonna be packed.

-

-

-

            “Novak.”

            “Winchester.”

            “The hell are you doing in my bar?” Dean frowned at the owner of the café across the street that also was located right next to Singers Mechanics.

            “A man can’t stop by a bar and have a drink?”

            “Usually when you show up, shit goes down.  And it’s me and the new girl here tonight so please don’t start anything-she ain’t ready for that shit.”

            Castiel leaned over the bar and looked at new bartended, seemingly holding her own down at the other end.  She was pretty in a non-conventional way.  She also had a full figure-not obese, but not skinny either.

            “And here I thought your type was blond crack whores.”

            Dean frowned.  “I won’t hesitate to kick your ass out.”

            Both men stared at each other for a moment, and then erupted into laughter.

            “So how’ve you been Cas?  I haven’t stopped by the Café in a couple weeks.”

            “I’m good.  Gabriel is annoying as ever, business is picking up-but it is finals week so…” Cas finished with a shrug.  “How’ve things been for you?”

            “Well as you can see we hired Kodi down there about a week ago-it’s her first night tonight.”

            “And she’s forced to work with you? The poor girl.”

            “Shut up.  Sam’s with Jess tonight, she had to come in.  Anyway you know those kids at the university who go ghost hunting?”

            “You mean the Ghost Facers?” Dean turned to see the short red head standing beside him.  He smirked.

            “Yeah, you know’em?”

            “I used to date Ed-he’s like the leader of the group or whatever.  Anyway, I came over to talk to you because my roommate-Abbey-she just called me saying she needs a ride to the hospital.  I’m the only one she knows with a car and I hate to do this-”

            “No, no.  I get it, go ahead.  Come back if you can, but if you can’t don’t worry.” Dean patted her shoulder, and she smiled.

            “Thanks Boss Man.”  With that the college student was gone.  Cas couldn’t control his snort.  Dean glared at him.

            “What?”

            “You’re trying to get into her pants, and she’s obviously not interested in you.”

            “Oh shut up.”

-

-

-

            Cas was opening the café that day when it happened.  A woman dressed in a well tailored skirt suit walked up to the counter and dropped a manila envelope on the counter.

            “Are you the owner of this establishment?”

            “I’m one of them, what can I get you?” Cas eyed the woman wearily.

            “I’m here on behalf of Crowley the CEO of The Crowley Development Group.”

            “What are you doing here then? Don’t you have forests to destroy, and lives to ruin?”

            She smirked.  “My name is Bela Talbot.  I’m Mr. Crowley’s assistant.  He has made what I think to be an incredibly generous offer for your business.  Please look over the papers and call the number in the envelope when you have come to a decision.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a few more places to stop.”

            Cas watched the British woman leave and walk down the sidewalk right into Singers Mechanics.  Cas stepped outside, watching as she walked in.   It was only a few moments later that she came practically running out, Bobby on her trail shouting at her.

            “You tell that sonuvabitch Crowley he can take his offer and shove it up his ass! My business is not for sale!”

            Cas watched in amusement as Bela disappeared into the town car and sped away.  Cas turned to look at the elder mechanic.

            “Did she give you the “generous offer” speech too?”

            Bobby grunted.  “Yeah.  And she can tell that piece of shit exactly what I said.  No one down here is selling.  Right?” Bobby gave Cas a look.

            “Wouldn’t dream of it Bobby.”

            Bobby nodded and headed back inside, calling a goodbye to the café owner.


End file.
